Overwhelming Odds ALL CHAP!
by AXCIZME
Summary: OMG I am SILVERFOX190 they canceled my account and i don't know why so i just wanted to get my fic up and running again! Hope all my readers bare with me!


Overwhelming Odds

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gundam Seed!

A/N: Italics are thoughts…..Please RR! THANKS! Also this is **not** a yaoi fic so don't think that! LOL

'_Oh no! Not now!' _Athrun thought panicking his mind was racing as he checked over his Gundam's performance only to see that it was losing too much power. His eyes narrowed and he admitted his defeat in battle. "Yzak! Listen cover me! I'm out of power, I'm heading back!" He shouted over the radio into Yzak's cockpit.

"Your useless Zala!" Athrun heard before the radio cut out. _'Screw you Yzak!' _Athrun thought smirking at his own statement. Athrun shook the thought out of his head and focused his actions on getting the mobile suit back to the ship. Then a huge heat source appeared on his radar and he turned to dodge it but it hit him and the entire mobile suit lost power. _'Damn now I am the screwed one!' _Athrun now was trying anything to get the gundam going once more but it was of no use. _'Talk about a bad turn of events! What am I going to do?' _Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and that was the very last thing that he could remember before…nothing….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he going to be okay?"

"His injuries were minor and since he is a coordinator there is nothing to worry about."

"Good."

"Why do you care so much? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well…let's just say that this is not our first encounter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness…the deepest he had ever felt…in a way it was very calming but he needed the light, his body felt ice cold…maybe it was because of his subconscious mind or maybe because of him being alone…either way he had to escape it….somehow…by any means necessary. Then it happened and his eyes flew open…

Sitting up quickly he felt his head spin and he laid down again. "Where am I?" Athrun murmured quietly to himself thinking that he was alone only to just notice someone sitting in the corner obviously he seemed to be watching over him. "What's going on?" he asked meaning for the question to be asked to the figure. "Tell me." Athrun insisted confused and slightly angry.

The silence continued and still Athrun stayed in his place avoiding the sudden blood rush. The figure didn't move and Athrun gave an annoyed exasperation towards the figure. Soon there was no sound made only a small one that Athrun couldn't figure out. Carefully he listened and it seemed to be coming from the figure. _'Could it be his heavy breathing?' _ Then he saw the figure shift to the side and then more and more. Suddenly Athrun tilted his head to get a better look and by then the figure had fallen off the chair and into the light out of the shadow. _Sweatdrop _Athrun couldn't believe his eyes, it was Kira and the annoying sound he heard was his light snoring. _'My god how much can Kira sleep through?' _His thoughts made him smile and he managed to catch a laugh between his teeth.

"Kira!" He shouted and threw a paper cup at his head. It didn't work but if falling onto the hard floor didn't he didn't know what would. Smirking Athrun got together his strength and sat up closing his eyes from the sight of the spinning room. Slowly he opened his eyes and peered over at the still in a deep sleep Kira and decided to get up in one fluid movement. But however he did it so fast that he didn't realize that his left ankle was chained to the bed and he fell have way off. "OOF!" Athrun grumbled and then because of that light sound Kira awoke frowning slightly realizing that he was on the floor. He wiped the drool off his mouth and stood up.

"Oh shit! Athrun are you okay?" Kira stammered quickly offering to help Athrun back onto the bed.

Athrun waved his help away lightly with his one hand and propped himself onto the bed. After he was settled he looked at Kira face and laughed slightly. "You do realize that you sleep like a brick right?" Athrun joked punching Kira gently in the arm.

"Uhhh…I guess so." Kira stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What is going on Kira?"

"The Captain told the guards to take you prisoner like Dearka. I'm sorry but really there is nothing that I could do."

"This should be fun." Athrun replied full of sarcasm. Kira's face lost its smile and he leaned against the wall. Neither on knew what to say, but knew that things were only going to get worse from this point on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are moving the prisoner to a cell now." A guard said walking into the room. Kira looked over at Athrun who was glaring at the guard. _'This won't end well.' _Kira watched helplessly as Athrun was taken away and he followed them down the corridor and down to the holding cells. When he opened up the cell he pushed Athrun in and slammed the door shut and laughed walking away.

"Athrun!" A voice said on the other wall. Athrun looked passed Kira and saw Dearka there squeezing the bars with both hands.

"Dearka!" He stated. "Long time no see."

Kira felt out of place and left them both with a nod. "So how the heck did the great Athrun Zala get in here?"

"It's kind of fuzzy, how have they been treating you here?" Athrun asked.

"The same as ever, not that you should ask." Dearka said his head falling down slightly. "I wanna get out of here." Athrun understood and by the looks of it they wouldn't get their wish.

TBC!

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!

Overwhelming Odds

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gundam Seed!

A/N: Italics are thoughts…..Please RR! THANKS!

It was a moment before Athrun told Dearka what happened to him and what happened when he woke up and Dearka shook his head.

"We're never going to get out of this place are we?" Dearka asked rhetorically speaking. Athrun just slid down against the wall and tilted his head up closing his eyes. He knew their chances of them getting out were simple…SLIM TO NONE. They sat in silence for about an hour and then Kira walked in.

"Athrun I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"If you were really THAT sorry you would get us both out of here!" Athrun said starting to lose his cool.

"You know I can't do that Athrun. I would if I could and you know that."

"Oh like you did with Lacus?" Athrun said angrily.

"That…was different though her importance…"

"Oh stop it Kira! Do you see what you are avoiding?" Athrun screamed cutting him off walking over to the door in an instant. "You could be one of us. Join ZAFT and only then will I forgive you!"

"Forgive me for doing what? Protecting my friends and…other innocent people?" Kira snapped back his voice rising to match Athrun's.

"No Kira…for choosing to…be alone." He replied sitting down rubbing his head. Kira sighed and fell to his knees all the while Dearka watching the whole argument between the two once close friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What! Athrun has been taken aboard the Archangel!" Commander La Cruset yelled pounding his fist on the desk. "How did this happen!"

"Sir, Athrun was losing power and was coming back when he was apprehended by the Earth forces. I'm sorry Sir there was nothing I could do." Yzak said cowering behind his own excuse.

"I want all the information back on this battle and call together a meeting with the crew members. We will get Dearka and Athrun back on this ship. You can count on it!"

TBC!

A/N: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT! It will be longer next time! Please tell me what you think! I will update as soon as I can!

PS: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Three-An Ominous Plot

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed!

'_Italics are thoughts!'_

Author's Notes: 

To all who reviewed so far (before I updated)…:

Jessica- Thanks for my first review and hopefully you liked the second chapter as well and will like the next few! Hope you keep RR-ing thanks again!

WinStar-Thanks for your nice review!

Keiko Okami-Glad you liked it thanks for the review!

Leshyaedawnfire-Just so that there is no confusion, this fic I am writing is not after any particular episode it is just something that I thought up.

Lilykt7- Glad that you are so excited to read the next chapter! Thanks for the wonderful review!

artgirl150-Yeah I can see what you mean about the music…LOL thanks again for reviewing!

kiraathrun- Um…how should I say this…I dislike Yaoi..so it'll never be a yaoi I'm sorry but that is totally out of the question…but thanks for the review…

AnimeFreaks13-Thanks for the support and I am glad that you are patient about when I update the story. Sometimes you just can't find the time to do it…

waterangel18- Thanks, I am glad that you enjoyed the fic so far!

Zaft members were frantically trying to figure out a way to get their two most prized pilots back into the safety of their ship, and Yzak stayed completely quiet, at least for Athrun's behalf. He really didn't think much of the fact that Athrun had been taken prisoner it was a kind of relief to him in a way. Just because Yzak and Athrun had to work together in battle and aboard the ship didn't mean that they always saw eye to eye. Dearka and him however seemed to have more in common than Athrun and him did. They were colder and they kept their emotions under control and didn't let them get in the way of what needed to be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship tumbled slightly and shook suddenly causing Kira to lose his balance and fall over along with Dearka and Athrun. When the turbulence ended they all stood up and Kira went over to a monitor quickly wiring it to small cameras outside the ship. He searched for several minutes before coming back in between the two rows of cells. A look of wonder was on his face, which Athrun could plainly tell was because of what he saw on the screen a moment before. Curiously Athrun frowned and was about to ask what sight could have given him a look of complete shock, but Kira suddenly nodded to them both and left the room as if the fight they had between them never happened.

Quickly Kira made his way down to the docking area where shuttles would unload and they would get off and found that the captain and several other crew members were there obviously waiting for someone to arrive. Curiously Kira floated over to them and approached the captain confusion covering his face.

"What is going on captain?"

"Oh Kira you're here, it is perhaps very sudden but ZAFT has asked to hold a meeting with our crew and there will be several people arriving very soon. You are to be present at these meetings."

"You are allowing them to access the ship? Are you sure that that is a wise decision captain?" Kira inquired suddenly biting his tongue. They all turned to him expecting Ramias to blow up in his face but instead turned to him seriously, yet her calm features directed that she was okay with what he had said to her.

"I'm not sure if this is easy to understand and once you know of all the details then you should be able to. Please Kira I would advise you at this meeting to listen and not draw attention to yourself as much as possible, just in case. We wouldn't want any problems here." The captain ended as Kira nodded in agreement, yet was still hesitant about her whole decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are almost to the Archangel's loading deck; please fasten your seatbelts at this time." The co pilot said over the intercom. Everyone aboard obeyed the warning and buckled up and prepared to enter the archangel. It sailed into the deck gliding perfectly and fully landed on the ship.

'_It will be very nice to see Kira again…' _

As the ship pulled open its doors everyone aboard the archangel was tense and the first few people started to float down to the ground in front of the crew. Kira's eyes opened wide when he saw her. It was none other than Lacus Clyne; Kira blushed and put a hand to his face covering it slightly.

'_This may be a problem…' _Kira thought as the rest of the people exited the ship and stood behind the others. Unbeknownst to Kira who had the most to worry about Yzak had been standing not twenty feet away, and he was the same person that wanted to claim his life for the wound he had given him in battle. Knowing Yzak he, had not been one to forgive so easily and their confrontations would start soon enough.

Moments had passed and neither side had attempted to move towards each other until there was a small voice that said, "Excuse me." Kira looked up and saw Lacus making her way through the crowd and smiled slightly.

"Hello Captain, it is nice to see you again, are we still waiting for another shuttle to arrive?" Lacus stated smiling.

"Yes Miss. Clyne, they should be here any moment now." Captain Ramias answered and they turned towards the door as another shuttle boarded the archangel with the same intentions of listening to the meeting.

News had spread quickly enough with the capture of another pilot of ZAFT and things were bound to get as heated as ever as soon as they fully engaged in the meeting that some were anxious to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I really appreciate all of them! Please tell me what you think and anything that you would like to see in the next chapter. Okay bye for now!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Four- A Shining Blade and Heavy Hearts

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes:

ALSO HERE IS A SHOUT OUT TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER:

I Love Athrun- Thanks again for the review and I will fulfill your request by giving you this new chapter.

Watergirl118- Thanks for your review! Your idea about Kira joining ZAFT would be very interesting, I don't think that I have read a fic like that before, but in this fic I think I'm going to go a _little_ differently. But thanks again! Hope you like the fic!

Cagasu Freak- Thanks for your review! Your right about noticing hints of pairings through out the last chapter, and I would hope that you will enjoy this new one. I am going to make it AXC and KXL.

Artgirl150-It is going to be very interesting when he does blush so much. That is going to be very hard for him to do. LOL! Thanks for your review!

AnimeFreaks13- Hmm...It seems that you know a lot about the show! How many episodes have you seen exactly? WAHH I want to see every episode all 50! GRR! LOL! Well thanks for your long review!

Keiko Ookami-Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shuttle pulled in and began to unload next to the ZAFT members. Curiously Kira peered over the crowds of people to see just exactly who came to the meeting. He recognized a few people and was about to head to the back when the last person exited the craft. It was none other than Cagali and she came down the ramp with a tint of a cold glare in her eyes. He was a bit surprised by her arrival but in a way to him it made sense.

"We have put together a conference room to hold this meeting. Please follow me." Captain Ramias said loudly so everyone could hear.

They headed up one level and down a long hallway into a room at the end of the hall. It was the largest room by far that the ship had with the exception of the loading dock area. Kira sat at the back sitting far down in his chair so that he wouldn't be seen. Although it proved useless as Kira saw that ZAFT members scattered through out the room.

This caused Kira to sweet that is until Lacus saw him and switched seats with Sai to sit next to him.

"Hello again Mr. Yamato it's nice to see you again." Lacus said quietly putting on a bright warm smile that made her face glow.

"Nice to see you too Lacus, and please call me Kira." He said trying hard to hold back a blush. She nodded at him and they pulled their attention towards the front where Captain Ramias and Commander La Creuset (spelling?) had started the meeting by shaking hands.

"For now the contents of this meeting are strictly confidential until further collaborations had been settled." Ramias said making sure that everyone was completely aware of the terms. There was a mummer among the crowd before she went on. "We _will_ handle this _very_ important matter with no violence and anyone here who doesn't obey this fact will be asked or forced to leave the room if it gets out of hand."

"You all know why we have come together today, to work out the…issues among us." La Creuset said continuing. "Two ZAFT Pilots of the mobile suits Buster and Aegis had been taken aboard the Archangel. It seems to me that we can work this problem out with out too much trouble." At his statement Yzak smirked thinking _'Yeah right!' _ But still, they got down to business.

"First thing that I would like is proof that our pilots are alive and okay before this meeting proceeds any farther." La Creuset said calmly. To this Mwu La Flaga stood up and came over to his side with a lap top and opened up the security cameras showing him Athrun and Dearka sitting in their separate cells. "Very well then let's work something out shall we?"

"We will for the sake of everyone's safety stop our attacks on the PLANTS and other Earth forces bases with the safe return of the pilots." Commander La Cruset explained as gasps could be heard form Earth forces representatives.

"This is a very nice offer but how can you assure us that you will keep your promise?" Ramias said her eye brows furrowing together.

"We will give you one of our mobile suits as assurance," He stated and Yzak's mind froze knowing just what mobile suit he would give up. ", the Duel Gundam with its fully updated armor." As the commander ended his statement Yzak stood up abruptly.

"Commander Cruset, why? How can you do this to me? After all I have done for ZAFT!" Yzak shouted at him anger raging through him so fast that his nails drew blood from his clenched fists.

"This is just a small price to pay for the exchange to get Athrun and Dearka back to us, now Yzak sit down."

Yzak did not reply or listen to what the commander had said he just floated over to him. "Please sit down or you will be removed." Ramias said bluntly. Yzak turned his hated gaze towards her and a second later punched her in the stomach.

"Captain Ramias! Are you okay?" Mwu yelled floating over to her crouching form bringing her into a warm embrace.

"I'm fine, but we must not let them take control of this situation." She mumbled into his ear pulling away to look back at Yzak.

"Why should we listen to their terms commander? Let's take Athrun and Dearka by force!"

The commander smiled and both were about to head out of the room when Kira stood in front of the door, blocking their path.

"Why are you doing this? We could have worked this out some other way!" Kira shouted and right away both Cruset and Yzak recognized his voice.

"Ah the young pilot of the strike or rather the Freedom. How pleasurable to meet you." Cruset said a smirk placed upon his lips. Kira stood there glaring at him when he heard someone coming down the hall. It was Athrun and Dearka they had somehow managed to escape their cells and find their way to the room.

"Guys get out of here!" Yzak yelled at them both when they came up behind Kira. Athrun stood there and thought about everything that ZAFT had done and shook his head. Dearka looked at him blankly and frowned floating back down the hallway in which they came moments before. So there Athrun stood behind Kira and Yzak gave a growl in anger. "Listen move now can't you see that you are out numbered here?" Yzak shouted at Kira. But Kira didn't move and neither did Athrun. "Fine we'll have to force you then!"

Athrun saw the look in Yzak's eyes, they were full of hate and he knew that Yzak knew just exactly who Kira was, the very same person that he sought revenge for. With out Kira's notice Yzak slid a sharp knife that was hidden in his sleeve down his arm and gripped it by the handle. Athrun didn't know what to do and as Yzak thrust his arm forwards and Athrun pushed Kira out of the way just in time to evade the knife but that much couldn't be said for Athrun. Yzak had stabbed Athrun right below his left shoulder and Athrun stumbled back and hit the wall hard sliding down it.

"Zala! You idiot! Let's get you out of here…" Yzak started to say but was cut short when he felt a gun push into his side; it was Kira who had come prepared.

"You will NOT get away with this!" Kira, shouted and for the first time in a while he went into seed mode. "You may have been successful in taking one of your pilots but not the other." Now it was apparent that Kira had taken control of the situation and he floated in front of everyone else calling attention to himself. "Unless you want to leave here losing Yzak here then I suggest that you clear out! Off this ship right now!" Kira said finally turning to Cruset who looked shocked at the ability he had. "As for your _terms_ Cruset that ended when Yzak punched Captain Ramias and now you better leave this ship."

"Very well Mr. Yamato, but we _will_ finish this conflict with or with out Athrun." The commander said and Kira asked Captain Ramias if she could lead them back to their shuttle so he could tend to Athrun who had yet to rise. She agreed and the room started to clear out.

"Please if I can have the attention of the Earth forces representatives, according to Captain Ramias she would like for you all to remain here for the time being." Mwu stated as he watched Kira float over to Athrun. There was no conflict there and Mwu sighed heavily. _'That could have gone a little better.' _

TBC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the readers for the new reviews! I liked them a lot! I would like to keep hearing from all of you so tell me what you all think! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read and review for this story. Thanks again! I will update as soon as I can! Buh byez

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Five- A Change Of Heart

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!

"Athrun…I'm gonna help you okay?" Kira said kneeling down next to him. A moan was his answer as Athrun slowly dragged his gaze into Kira's eyes. He saw at once that his eyes were full of pain and anger obviously for what Yzak had done or rather tried to do. "Come on lets get you to the ship infirmary." Kira said offering his hand to help him stand up. Athrun took his with his right and kept his left arm braced against his chest.

With out them realizing it Cagali had snuck out of the room and was following them. She was worried about Athrun and yet knew Kira had been through a heart pounding, life threatening moment as well. She followed along further back to avoid them from hearing her and suddenly she collided with someone as they floated out of a room ahead of her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Cagali said not knowing exactly who the person was. He turned to face her and she gasped slightly. "Dearka?"

"Yes I'm sorry you are?"

"Cagali." She answered smiling slightly and then directed her attention towards where Athrun and Kira had disappeared to.

"What happened to Athrun?" He asked suddenly as she floated away.

"I think that Yzak kid stabbed him, but meant to stab Kira." She answered as he began to follow. Dearka frowned and they floated to the infirmary in silence.

When the door opened their eyes settled first on Athrun lying on the bed and then Kira who was getting some bandages. They didn't realize their entrance at first but they were soon noted as Dearka cleared his throat.

"Dearka! What are you still doing here? I thought that you left before!" Athrun and Kira said to him as Cagali looked at him suspiciously.

"I just thought it over and realized that I never really wanted to leave anyway." Dearka explained floating over to Athrun's side. They both smiled and Athrun breathed in deeply then held his breath wincing slightly, clamping a hand over the wound.

"Here Athrun let me help you. You don't mind do you Kira?" Cagali said smiling at Athrun.

"No it's okay I got to go and talk with the Captain anyway. Dearka you better come with me we should both explain the situation to her." Kira motioned Dearka and they both left the room with a nod. Cagali turned to face Athrun who smiled up at her and she returned the gesture.

"You're going to have to remove your shirt." She said a slight blush tinted her face as she helped him do so. When he slid back against the wall she got onto the bed next to him and examined the wound. It was pretty deep but she knew how to stitch him up. After she was done cleaning it she took the needle and started to stitch the wound. He gritted his teeth and when she finished she put a bandage over it and put his arm in a sling.

"You'll have to wear this for a while so the stitches won't rip out okay?" Cagali said after a long lapse of uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks Cagali." Athrun said and leaned forward suddenly placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she blushed deeply and got to her feet.

"Umm…" She said turning around to face the door so he wouldn't see her smile. "You should rest here for a while okay? I'll be back a little later."

"Okay." He said knowing of her facial reaction and reflected hers afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira and Dearka had been successful in finding the Captain and she didn't seem too happy. It was however a hard thing that they all went through and Kira hoped that the Captain would understand what he did.

"Captain, I'm sorry." Kira started before she had a chance to say anything.

"Although you took matters into your own hands apparently your thoughts were on our safety and our well being and I thank you for that." She replied and Kira smiled lightly. "But your mind was not for the safety of the people on Earth and in the PLANTS. This outcome of your actions will not be taken lightly but with a higher official and a much respected one at that."

Kira's head fell and he clenched his hand into a fist. "Captain I know what I did was wrong; I don't really know what came over me." His mind was racing at what they could do to him, and her face became calm once more.

"It's alright Kira but things will be okay so don't worry. Okay?" She said to him. Kira only nodded mutely and she turned to Dearka. "Dearka, I thought that you would have left when both you and Athrun escaped the cells." Murrue said her voice calming down completely.

"Yes well…I changed my mind with the whole ZAFT thing, but I'm so confused I just don't know what to do anymore." He explained trying hard to look her in the eyes.

"Well we will find out just what is going to happen to everyone, once things are a bit back to normal. In the meantime you both get some rest both of you should be exhausted. We'll have a meeting tomorrow and it is there where things will be put to rest." The captain stated. Kira and Dearka both saluted her and floated off back to a main hallway of the ship.

"This is your room for the time being, mine is just down the hall if you need anything okay, but I would advise you to stay in your room you never know who could be on this ship and what their thoughts are about you. Since you have been in ZAFT and all their trust may run a bit thin." Kira explained opening the door.

"Thanks Kira see you in the morning." Dearka said understanding his cause for concern.

Kira soon headed to his room and yawned when he opened the door however, he saw right away that Lacus was sitting on his bed with Haro in her lap. She looked up at Kira and smiled as brightly as before.

"Hello Kira. Haro and I were waiting here for you."

"Umm…. Lacus you stayed here too?" Kira replied as shocked as ever.

"Yes I couldn't help but imagine what would happen here so I decided to stay and find out." She answered innocently.

"I…." Kira started but couldn't seem finish as she stood up walking in front of him so that they were arms lengths apart.

"Of course if it is a problem Kira I could leave."

"No…Lacus it's not that it's just…things are going to get complicated. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow and I have a feeling that I will be in big trouble."

"For doing what?"

"For breaking up that whole meeting and causing a big scene, I guess." A moment of pregnant silence passed and Kira sat down on the bed sighing.

"Don't worry Kira I am sure that everything will be alright."

"Why do you think that?" He inquired quizzically.

"Because Kira, I am the one who will be deciding your punishment."

"What? How?"

"It is to my understanding that they need a higher official to sort out the circumstances between them and ZAFT. What better official will there be than a neutral representative like me?" Lacus explained her smile not leaving her cherubic face.

"Won't they think that you are with ZAFT?"

"Well, technically my father is a chairman of the ZAFT council and with that there will be disputes but I can contact him and they can talk it over. I can assure you that he does not always see eye to eye with what ever the council's plans are."

"You have a very good point." Kira said as he consumed what she had explained.

"My father and I have equally done a great deal of work even though many people think that we are with ZAFT. Still despite all of these pressing facts against us, many people do not have the hate they do towards other members of the ZAFT council."

Kira nodded and he talked with her for quite sometime. Then the hour became late and Kira walked Lacus down to her room and she turned to him. "Don't worry about a thing Kira, I'll take care of everything don't you worry." She said and pressed her lips against his, a moment had passed and he kissed back before they broke it off. "Good night Kira, sweat dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and everyone is happy with the pairings. There is to be one more later in the story, so don't worry for all you Dearka lovers out there! Anyway, tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Six- A Change Of Pace

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!

Kira couldn't sleep that night, what Lacus had said was weighing down on his mind. _'Can she really help me?' _

It was early morning before he heard the rustling of people outside in the hall. Curiously he stepped out into it and saw a group of people huddled around Dearka's door. Worry struck him immediately and he rushed over pushing people aside. There on the floor was Dearka sitting against the wall while one of the crew kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop this!" Kira shouted pulling the man away from Dearka. "Why have you done this?" The crew men just glared at Dearka and they all scattered away from the door and down the hallway. "Dearka are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Dearka answered curtly wiping the blood from his split lip with the back of his hand. Suddenly Kira spotted someone out of the corner of his eye and the figure froze and finally came out when she realized that she had been seen.

"Miriallia, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as she floated over to his side looking down at Dearka.

"I just heard some commotion going on so I wanted to know what was happening." She answered her gaze not leaving Dearka. Kira looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"I better go get ready the meeting will be starting soon and I don't want to be late." Kira said excusing himself. When he was gone Miriallia spoke up gently kneeling down next to Dearka.

"Are you okay?" He blushed slightly and looked at her penetrating gaze.

"I'm fine…"

"They had no right to do that to you." She stated angrily as he stood up leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Yea well…I'm not in the best of positions right now. I couldn't blame them."

She looked at him as if, she didn't understand. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be? I am a ZAFT pilot on the archangel and they try to mess me up. Besides it's not like they actually hurt me or anything."

"But they could have…" She mumbled and he looked at her finding worry in her eyes made him frown.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! Don't you see what this could lead to? If someone doesn't do something this could lead to even bigger conflicts between ZAFT and the Earth forces."

"Not if anyone else finds out."

She looked at him and frowned back then let all the emotion run dry off her face. _'What was I thinking caring about him anyway?' _

"Whatever, I got to go." She said trying to keep her anger under control. When she floated down the hallway a bit she heard him behind her.

"Listen…I didn't want you to get upset." Dearka apologized automatically.

"No…it's my fault no need to blame yourself for it." Miriallia stated turning to face him.

"Not just one person is at fault for what happens in this war, we all have our part in it."

"Well… some people are just trying to set things right." She answered. They floated there in silence for a while thinking of what else could be said. "Well…I have to get ready I'll see you later Dearka."

"Bye Miriallia." Dearka replied in a hushed tone. _'Why does she bother to care about someone like me?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: It was a very short chapter but I thought that after publishing two chapters in one day yesterday I had done enough. So please tell me what you think! I will update soon!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Seven- Heart Ache

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!

Kira stepped from his quarters about fifteen minutes later and went down to Lacus's room, so that they could walk down together. He knocked on the door and heard nothing from with in the room. Curiously he went in and turned on the lights, finding her on the bed sleeping peacefully. He smirked, and quietly went to her side and gently nudged her shoulder a bit. When her eyes fluttered open she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Oh my am I really that late?"

"No it's okay Lacus it starts in about twenty minutes; there is plenty of time for you to get ready." Lacus smiled thankfully and let the blanket she had been holding drop onto her lap revealing what she was wearing. It was a long cotton pink t-shirt with Haro on the front and hearts around it. He blushed slightly as she got to her feet, seeing that she used the somewhat short shirt as a night gown. "Well you get ready and meet me down by my room." Kira stated as he looked her over once more leaving the room. _'Well then, that was a little more than I particularly wanted to see. I blush enough as it is!' _As Kira remembered the night before when they had kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka had gone back inside the room and took off what he was wearing putting on another pair of pants and stood in front of the mirror. _'Damn I'm sore. Maybe Miriallia's right about me doing something when those men showed up here.' _He thought seeing the bruise forming on his right side along his rib cage. _'Oh well…it's probably better that I didn't retaliate.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun rose to his feet his arm still in a sling. Cagali had told him of what was going to happen that day and he wanted to be there with Kira to back him up it he truly needed it. So he slipped on his jacket putting his right arm through the sleeve and headed to the door. When it slid open Cagali stood there a serious look shadowed her face.

"And just where do you think your going?" Athrun shuddered under her gaze and smiled meekly at her.

"I was going to go to the meeting with Kira."

"Oh I see, but not with out me your not!" Cagali said her mood obviously lightening.

"Okay then, shall we go?" Athrun said wrapping his right arm around her waist. She blushed a light shade of pink and looked him in the eyes, and nodded in reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacus walked down to Kira's room and saw him and Dearka talking there outside. She smiled and walked up and they quickly ended their conversation as if they didn't want her to hear. "Okay Lacus wanna go?" Kira asked and when she nodded the three of them walked off to the bridge for the meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to the meeting Kira, Lacus, and Dearka met up with Athrun and Cagali and they all soon entered the room together. There was a rather large amount of people in the bridge area and for such a small space it was crowded and hot. Kira breathed deeply and floated towards the captain.

"Oh Kira you're here, but there is to be a change to the way that your 'punishment' will be handled. It will be from neutral representatives and they are going to tell you how it is going to be." She explained to him. "I'm sorry that this has to happen Kira but it is out of my hands."

Kira looked at her sadly as she turned away and then he floated back to his friends. "Lacus I don't think that you will be able to do anything for me now."

"But why Kira?"

"Things are too complicated for you to get involved in right now, I wouldn't want trouble for you."

"Kira I told you that I would help you, and I'm keeping that promise."

"Thanks Lacus, I probably need all the help that I can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Mr. Yamato we are ready to begin." The captain said as she led up to the front of the room. "There will be two people that will be deciding what to do with your results of your actions."

The crowd of people parted slightly and two men stepped forward dressed in suits, they were none other than Uzumi Athha and Sigel Clyne.

"DAD?" Cagali and Lacus shouted in surprise. Both of the men looked over to their daughters and smiled, and then turned their eyes on Kira whose own eyes were still wide in shock.

"Captain Ramias please give me Mr. Yamato's file." Uzumi Athha stated holding out his hand. She looked back at him and then to Kira handing him the file with slight hesitation. As he and Sigel Clyne looked over the file together the Archangel and its crew seem to hold their breath waiting anxiously for their reaction to what the file contained.

Each of the men pointed out several things in the folder during the wait and then closed it and shook their heads. "Mr. Yamato we have looked over your file and it seems that in the many situations you failed to follow orders. However, you have been a very important asset to the Earth forces and we would like to take time here to commend you on your achievements." Athha said his eyes giving off a specific glow between serious and caring. "But each choice must be given the proper effect or as you'd call it a punishment. Certainly many people would but think of this as an honor to have another chance at helping the Morgenroete Corporation either that or you are to be sealed off in an isolated facility until further preparations have been settled on what to do with you."

Kira stared back at him trying to take in what he had just said. "So you want me to help the same corporation that makes the mobile suits and is helping this war! How can you give me such an offer when I am fighting to stop that which people in there are obviously trying to create!" Kira yelled letting all the anger flow from his body into his words. Athha and Clyne were taken aback as was the rest of the crew, and none of the people said anything.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yamato but this has to be the punishment for what you took into your own hands. We will give you one night to think this through and in the morning tell Captain Ramias your decision, and pray that it is the right one." Sigel Clyne said speaking up. Kira just looked at them in wonder and sat in silence as the room cleared out. Athrun and the others walked over to Kira. Lacus didn't know what to say after hearing that and Cagali for one of the first times ever had started to sob quietly. Athrun hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and she cried into his chest and Dearka stepped towards Kira.

"There has to be a way out of this Kira!" Dearka said clenching his hand into a fist. Kira looked at him solemnly and his gaze fell to the floor and did not return. Obviously no one was in the mood to talk and they all headed back to their rooms. Athrun patted Kira on the shoulder giving him some support and floated off with Cagali who had yet to cease her tears. Dearka did the same and headed to his room while Lacus kept floating there with Kira into his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the door slid shut and the lights came on Lacus saw the look of sorrow and confusion in Kira's face. "Either way I decide nothing is going to help us end the war, if I help Morgenroete then they can build more mobile suits and if I go into isolation, then the archangel will lose one source of its defense, endangering the people that I care for." He ended looking at Lacus her hazel colored eyes pouring tears down her face. For once she wasn't so optimistic and Kira was as confused as ever, not knowing which way to turn for help if anyone could give him some anyway.

She pulled him into an embrace and they sobbed quietly into each other's company as if it was the only way to survive. However she pulled away and kissed him and there was no response from him. She did it again and this time he kissed her back and pulled her closer to him, his strong arms wrapping delicately around her comely form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun had led Cagali back to her room and they both stood there by the bed her head still buried in his chest. "It's my fault! It's entirely my fault!" Cagali screamed pounding on Athrun who lifted her chin up with the back of his right hand.

"It's not your fault Cagali don't blame yourself!" He yelled over her screams that still continued despite his attempt to comfort her. Sitting down on the bed she tried to calm herself down once she realized that she sounded hysterical. Athrun had managed to slip off his coat and sling and sat down next to her as she turned towards him. He pulled her into a soft embrace this time and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "It is going to be okay, don't worry Kira will make it through all of this, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Ok, I hope that this was a longer chapter that suited all my readers. Believe me I have a hard time making chapters really long! So I could use any suggestions to help me continue with this story! So tell me what you all think and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks again!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Eight-Broken

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!

'_I have to do something to help Kira.' _Dearka thought closing his eyes. He was trying to think of anyway to somehow get Kira out of this mess. He thought about everything about the war and about what had happened that day. Flashbacks hurdled him into a world of confusion. "Why did I get involved!" Dearka scolded himself aloud. _'No it wasn't a mistake I can still make up for the decision that I made.' _ He hit the wall with his fist and slid down onto the floor. _'I feel so useless! But wait…this is Kira's decision, he has to do this on his own. Like a real soldier.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacus had left Kira to think quietly in his room once she realized that helping him at this point and time would actually be hurting him. Kira fell to his knees trying to sort out what would be the right thing to do. _'How can I do this? Either way won't be helping.' _He thought over and over again. _'This is so ridiculous! Asking me of such a thing I must find a way around all of this.' _Kira was sorting everything out and knew that there was nothing that he could do to make them see his own position. _'I need to clear my head.' _With that thought he walked outside his room and started to the loading dock. He didn't even know why he was going there, maybe because his gundam was there the cause of some of the problems or maybe it was where he felt that danger was near and had to follow it. Either way he found himself there with in a few minutes. He stared up at the gundam and glared at it. _'Why did they have to make these things? Why did they want to help with this war!' _

Kira was just standing there and all of a sudden he feels a light tap on his shoulder, and he spins around. He smiles and calms his nerves when he sees that it only Miriallia. "What are you doing here Miriallia?"

"Just taking a walk and I am guessing that you are doing the same." Kira nodded and finally dragged his gaze away from the freedom. "Are you okay Kira?"

"Yeah it's just that they are making me do something that I don't want to do and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure that you'll make the right decision don't worry Kira."

"But what if I don't then the crew will be disappointed helping some company or choosing to basically escape from it all."

"Kira you have done too many good things for the whole ship to hate you or feel that way. You saved all of our lives on more than one occasion, besides we are all supporting you every step of the way." Miriallia said trying her best to bring him into higher spirits once more. But who could really? It was a hard decision one that the person wouldn't be happy with either outcome.

"They have trapped me in something that I can not escape from." Kira mumbled as she placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"The only thing that matters is that you are confident of what you have done in the past Kira. This 'punishment' is just a small set back, an obstacle that is put in your way. Don't you see they are trying to see how much you can handle? Pouring all of this on so thick that you'll crack under the pressure and do something drastic. But I know you better than that Kira you will make it through this I know you can!" She ended and suddenly he felt as if that was the most perfect advice that could be heard.

"Thank you Miriallia I…." Kira started but froze, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. A figure was making his way towards him and shock took over. _'Yzak!' _Suddenly in a split second Yzak had grabbed Miriallia tightly by the back of the neck, she gasped and he pulled her body in close to his wrapping his one arm securely around her neck in a head lock. Pulling out the same knife that he had stabbed Athrun with he pressed it along side of her neck. "YZAK DON'T!" Kira managed to scream, but a sly smile sprang across his face.

"Now who has the upper hand Kira?"

"I thought that you and Creuset were sent away on the shuttle. How?" Kira asked quizzically.

"Come now Kira, think about it. Would it have been that hard to sneak away with out your dumb captain realizing someone was missing? She had to handle all of those people from the shuttle. In such a hectic time do you think that she took time to take a head count? I think not!" Yzak snapped Miriallia still in his grasp. Kira gave a growl and clenched his hands into fists. "It seems that now you have no choice but to come with me. That is unless you want harm to befall upon this girl?" Kira glared and stood up straight keeping his calm cool composure.

"Fine just…don't hurt her." Kira mumbled almost incoherently. Yzak smirked and loosened his grip on Mirre letting the knife slide casually from her neck to her side. Kira eyed him suspiciously and Mirre held her breath. Quickly he sliced a hole in her shirt cutting the top layer of her skin, making her grimace slightly. At this Kira gritted his teeth. "I told you not to hurt her." Kira threatened loudly.

"Oh this cut is just a message to the crew. Don't worry I think that they'll catch my drift now." Yzak then pulled out a gun and shoved Miriallia against the wall threatening her not to move and pointed the gun point blank at Kira. Of course he did not move just cast a sideways glance at Mirre, as if telling her not to do anything until they were gone. She nodded slightly and pressed her weight against the wall as Yzak pulled Kira's arm behind his back and shoved his gun into him. "Now move, and don't do anything stupid." Kira obeyed with no hesitation. They moved to the end of the platform and he got on a space suit and forced Kira to slip one over his clothes. "Punch in the unlock code to open up the side door." He ordered next and Kira did so and the door closed behind them. The next thing that he knew they were getting onto a small craft and Yzak started it up and it shot off towards the ZAFT shuttle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miriallia broke down and started to cry and sob. _'I could have done something to help Kira. But I just stood there why did I do it?' _ After a moment she quickly pulled herself together and raced off to tell the captain.

"WHAT? Kira has been taken by ZAFT?" The captain screamed. Miriallia shuddered and the whole crew looked at her. "When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago Yzak took him." She muttered meekly. The captain saw her distress and forced a calm tone.

"Don't worry we'll get him back, thanks to you Miriallia." The captain explained a second later. Miriallia just nodded and raced out of the room and wandered aimlessly down the hallway and found herself knocking on a door. When it slid open Dearka stood face to face with her sobbing form.

"They took…they took…him."

"Who Miriallia? What is going on?" Dearka asked putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Yzak was still on board somehow and he…took Kira."

"How did this happen? I am sure he didn't go with out a fight."

"But he threatened me with a knife and Kira just did what he said. I should have done something, anything to stop Yzak!"

"No Miriallia it is not your fault anyone in your position would have done the same." Dearka replied and hesitantly pulled her into a comforting embrace. She reacted by hugging him back and then pulled back slightly. He looked down at his shirt and saw the blood. "Miriallia you're bleeding! Did Yzak do this to you?" She nodded and attempted to wipe the blood from his shirt but he took her hand in his. "Don't worry about that! We must tell Athrun and Cagali, and get you some bandages." He ushered her down the hall and left her with the doctor to get fixed up while he explained the whole thing to the others. All Dearka knew was that Yzak and Commander La Cruset had gone too far and they were going to pay, dearly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all who reviewed! I'm glad to hear that everyone is happy with the fic so far! blush Anyway, please again tell me what you think and I will update soon! Thanks again! Bye for now!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Nine-Unforeseen Torture

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Notes: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! Sorry that it took me so long to update! Enjoy!

Dearka slid the door open and saw Athrun and Cagali sitting on the bed. He looked at them suspiciously and then walked over. "Guys, Kira has been captured by Yzak!" He shouted trying to keep his calm. Both their head jerked up in surprise and Athrun stood up suddenly anger apparent in his actions.

"How did this happen?"

"He threatened Miriallia and Kira had to do what he said." Dearka replied and it went with out question that Yzak and Commander La Creuset would pay for doing this. Athrun knew that he and Dearka had to find a way to get Kira back even if it meant risking their lives in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you take me if you could have gotten Athrun and Dearka back?" Kira asked as he struggled against the bonds that held him. Yzak glared at him and walked over.

"If you must know the Commander would like a word with you. The best part is afterwards I can dispose of you as slow and painfully as I want." Yzak replied and the seriousness struck Kira's blood cold. Before long they had pulled into the ship and Yzak jerked him up and kicked him down the ramp. There stood the Commander and his mask was still placed directly over his face sealing his identity into secrecy.

Kira made no sign of disrespect and followed orders on what to do.

"Well Mr. Yamato it seems that you have gotten into quite a predicament now haven't you?" La Cruset said as he motioned Yzak to take Kira away.

Yzak led Kira down a hallway and down an elevator into the lowest level of the ship. It was there that Yzak pushed Kira into a cell and locked the door leaving with an evil smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun and the others went down to the medical wing a moment later after what Dearka had said sunk in and saw that Mirre was sitting patiently on the bed while the doctor wrapped up her small cut. She smiled slightly at them and when the doctor was done she rose to her feet and they all left the room.

"Well what are we going to do?" Cagali asked calmly. There was a long unwanted silence as they walked down the halls to an unknown destination.

"We must do something." Athrun muttered. "After all that we have been through we can't just stop now." They all nodded mutely in agreement and then walked off to the bridge. When they arrived the captain was in her chair and other crewmen were checking and keeping track of the ZAFT ship. All appeared to be tense and under enormous pressure. Athrun floated up to the captain and saluted, a look of shock was in her eyes but she nodded and he spoke up. "Captain if you would let Dearka and I to contact the other ship then maybe we can work out something to help Kira and get him back here safely." He offered and Dearka went along with him backing him up.

"Yes we could get in contact using their air waves and defragment their systems. It wouldn't be that hard since we know a lot about the ship." Dearka said and Miriallia put a hand on his shoulder. The captain pondered over their decision and then stood up.

"Could you really do this? Would you really be able to get Kira back here?" She asked almost desperately. Both Athrun and Dearka nodded and soon she led them both over to computers and they got going, making quick work of their intricate offline systems and piecing together information needed to help the archangel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira stood inside the dark cell and turned quickly when someone entered the room, and walked over to his cell, it was La Cruset. Kira glared and stood still in the dark corner of his cell until La Cruset opened the door and motioned him to come forwards. Hesitantly he obeyed and looked up at the commander hatred not hidden from his eyes. "The reason that I told Yzak to bring you here was because I wanted to give you ONE last chance to join ZAFT and become one of us. Athrun told me that you and him were friends and he doesn't seem to possess the strength to kill you. He told me that he has asked you time and time again to reconsider and join us. So this is the reason for your visit upon this ship. Now I will ask you one more time either join ZAFT or be killed, it is your decision, and be careful what you say this is a life or death decision and I should not be the one to make it for you." Kira clenched his hands into fists behind his back and looked at the ground. He thought of everyone that was important to him all of the battles that he had been through and even all of the people that died at his hands and knew right then and there his choice. The one thing that could only be the path that would be clear to him would be…

"No…I will not join ZAFT. I know the consequences of my choice and I respect the regulations that should befall me. Yet I can not go against what I believe in and join ZAFT. Despite me being a coordinator it does not change the fact that I have done all I can in this war and have chosen death in order to secure my position and to uphold my rights to my friends and to my family."

"Fine then you have sealed your fate."

Kira took a deep raspy breath and glared one last time up into his eyes before he felt a sharp pain and was thrashed into a state of unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn! They are sending out a major jamming wave and blocked off all of their systems. I can't even get through!" Dearka yelled. Athrun kept working despite how useless it was when the signal was lost, he knew that he had to help Kira after trying and almost succeeding in killing him it was the least he could do.

"Is there anyway that we could stop the airwaves from being jammed?" Captain Ramias asked.

"No there are too many levels of it." Dearka said rubbing his hands over his face in defeat. The Captain bit her lower lip and Lt. Badgiruel took over while she took a break. Dearka stood up and patted Athrun on the back who still refused to give up and walked out of the room, with Miriallia following him. When he got out into the hallway she called out to him. Dearka stopped and turned to face her and she floated into his chest.

"Thank you for trying to help Kira. I know you tried your best." She said to him standing on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss. He stood there stiff and she smiled at his reaction to her sudden form of…love. Then he pulled her into a gentle embrace and there they floated, neither of them wanting to break the hug. (a/n: awww!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira opened his eyes not knowing how long exactly he had been out and immediately knew that he was chained to a wall, quite tightly in fact, so he didn't try to struggle no matter how much he wanted to get away, he knew that he was trapped. It took another moment for him to realize that he was not alone. Yzak had been leaning against the wall waiting for him to wake up and now that he had, Kira knew that Yzak would have his fun, torturing him to death.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Kira Yamato. You have no idea how long that I have waited for this. To give you a bitter sweet taste of revenge for what you have done to me and others, like killing Nicol and other important members of ZAFT. I can assure you that everything will be put to rest with your death, you can count on it." Yzak said walking over, and Kira gritted his teeth awaiting the end of it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka was shocked by Mirre's sudden burst of emotion and yet he was so happy knowing that it was the one thing he knew would bring him happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun's mind throbbed as he looked over all of the calculations trying to defragment the codes and seals wrapped around the airwaves. He thought of what ZAFT would do to Kira and how it seemed his fault for doing all of this. For not being there for Kira when Yzak took him. _'It's entirely my fault that Kira was taken I should have been there when it happened to him. Why couldn't I be strong enough to do anything?' _That was all that Athrun thought as he kept going and working on a way to get the airwaves unblocked. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic, suddenly he stopped and put a hand to his chest. Cagali who was standing a few feet away walked over concerned. "Athrun what's wrong?" But he didn't answer just slid off the chair onto his knees and she knelt down. "Athrun! Snap out of it!" But he didn't and she became frantic. "Someone get some help!" She shouted and moments later a doctor arrived and came to his side. Athrun's pupils became dilated and his breathing became dangerously slow. Cagali sat tears running down her face and the doctor told her to breathe for him. CPR was one thing that she knew how to do and quickly with out hesitation she did so. For several minutes this continued and she looked at him. He seemed to be better and they carried him off into the hallway.

"What happened to him?" Dearka and Mirre asked the doctor together.

"He suffered a panic attack, but he should be fine." The doctor replied and all of them sighed. At this point Dearka knew that he had to finish what Athrun had started and find a way to help Kira even at the risk of losing his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG! FINALLY the 9th chapter! I hope that I didn't make all of my readers too mad to the point where they didn't want to wait for me to update. I'm sooooooooooo sorry for that and I want to tell all my readers that I will be keeping up with my updating this time. Things around here have gotten pretty hectic and now that everything is back on track I can continue with my fic. Thanks again to all my reviewers and I hope that you all will tell me what you think! THANKS AGAIN 4 YOUR SUPPORT!

Overwhelming Odds

Chapter Ten-

By: Silverfox190

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed! **-P**

Author's Note: Thanks again to all the people who reviewed! Enjoy!

After Athrun was temporarily placed in the medical wing, Cagali never left his side. She was so worried about him, wondering how a coordinator could have been subdued by a panic attack when they were put under such harsh conditions regularly. Apparently there were things that Cagali wanted to be explained to her but nothing else mattered except Kira and Athrun's well-being.

Meanwhile, Dearka with Miriallia standing next to him had been successful in defragmenting the air waves for them to send a message through. But it had been nearly four hours since Kira had been abducted, none of them knew of what had become of him during that time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira now had a strong sense of fear raging through him to the point of sickness. Was this how it was going end? Dieing here seemed so useless, as if it threw away everything that he had done in this war. Yet he knew completely that he had made the right decision to not join ZAFT and he had to face death straight on. Yzak stood in front of him not with a gun but with a knife. "If you think that I was going to end your life with one blow your definitely mistaken." He threatened to get somewhat of a reaction from him, as if expecting him to be scared.

"I had no doubt that you would." Kira bit back rather coldly. Yzak's smile suddenly faded and he closed the distance between them when he reached out with the sharp blade cutting into Kira's side. He caught a scream between his teeth and refused to give Yzak the pleasure of his agony. But this however, just made him even angrier and he dug the knife into Kira's arm ripping away his flesh. (A/N: ewww! Sorry Kira!) After a few moments he had fully realized the pain and subjected to it finally hanging limply on the wall trying to sustain consciousness, in fear that if he lost it he would never again awaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka and Miriallia were happy and right away told the captain and Lt. Badgiruel. Knowing that they had no time to waste they began to upgrade their systems in order to transmit the complete message.

At that very moment Athrun had sat up abruptly in the bed and scared Cagali half to death, making him chuckle earning him a light shove. "What happened?" Athrun asked rubbing his spinning head.

"You had a panic attack do you remember what caused it?" Athrun looked up at her and then at his hands, biting his lip.

"N-no I don't know what happened." He stuttered and regretted at once lying to her but knew that they didn't need anymore problems. She looked at him suspiciously then shrugged.

"If you think that you feel good enough I'm sure Dearka might need some help with the airwave problem." She stated not knowing that Dearka had already finished it and was working on the upgrades.

"I think that I am better now, thanks, and I will help him." Athrun answered after a moment of slight dizziness. Then they both headed from the room and went to the bridge. When they walked in Dearka was typing really fast and Miriallia was watching him in complete amazement. Both of them were so distracted that they didn't even realize that Athrun and Cagali had walked up behind them, until Cagali cleared her throat and Mirre turned around, and Dearka soon followed but didn't cease his typing.

"Oh, Athrun glad to see that you're alright." Dearka said cheerfully taking a deep breath. "I have finished the defragmenting and have started the upgrading. It shouldn't be long before we can deliver a message to the Minerva." He nodded happy for his accomplishment and sat down in the chair next to him, while the two girls walked away to talk quietly.

"I hope Kira is okay." Cagali whispered over to Miriallia who was trying to remove the wrinkles from her skirt, nodding in agreement.

"Do you think that is why Athrun collapsed? Because he was panicking over Kira's kidnapping? They are close friends or were really close." Cagali looked at her and stared back at Athrun in response, then closed her eyes and frowned deeply obviously in a deep train of thought.

FLASHBACK

"Kira took a lot of risks, didn't always know what he was doing and always cried, but he was a good guy. What kind of person are you to kill him. How could you!" Cagali shouted in tears at Athrun who was sitting on a medical bed his arm in a sling wondering how he survived the explosion, both of them thinking that Kira didn't. She gritted her teeth when he smirked a sad smile.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed much at all."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah we were best friends ever since we were little, but the war ruined that. I always thought that he would come with me to ZAFT but he didn't and the next time I saw him he was in the Strike. I asked him over and over again to come with me and join ZAFT but he wouldn't listen to me. That fool…." It was then that Cagali had sent a wave of tears and sobs from her and Athrun began to cry as well. She knew that he didn't want to kill him, of course who would want to kill their best friend?

END OF FLASHBACK

"They are still close, they just don't make it obvious, little things can be noticeable. But most things aren't and we shouldn't understand them. I guess it is a guy thing." Cagali stated bringing herself out of her daze. Miriallia laughed and nodded turning back to the boys who looked like they had finished upgrading the systems.

"Ok it should work now; all we have to do is figure out a way to get them to negotiate with us enough to get Kira back alive." Athrun said spinning his chair to face both the girls. They nodded and all went to talk with the captain in another room privately.

"I'm so thankful that the both of you worked together and helped us send a message to the Minerva. We are all truly grateful." At this Athrun and Dearka both bowed slightly glad to help.

"The question is how do we get Kira back here? It is obvious that they could have taken us with Kira if it was truly necessary. By doing what we did the past hour I don't think that they trust us enough to just go back to ZAFT after giving the archangel all the important codes and information." Athrun pondered aloud making them all fall silent knowing that it would be a difficult task to reach their goal. But then Dearka spoke up.

"So what we have to do is try and figure out any way to get him back here and use force as a last resort. We wouldn't want other people getting hurt or killed." This fact was obvious but the question was how would they do it? They all sat down around the table and each person put forth their idea on what could be done. Athrun was last and it was a moment before he spoke.

"Dearka, I think that we should do code 54, if it goes through perfectly then we should be able to pull it off." Athrun said and Dearka just looked at him in disbelief while the others looked on in confusion.

"Um…sorry to interrupt your little plan but would you mind telling us what the heck code 54 is?" Cagali said becoming impatient with the silence that Dearka had succumbed to.

"It's a strategy that is used to trick the enemy. But the problem is how do we make it look believable?" Dearka finally said. Both the girls looked at him and frowned.

"What do you mean a trick…how?" Mirre asked.

"A way that will make them trade one of us for Kira." Athrun said calmly looking away from all of them.

"One of you! That won't make this situation any better!" Cagali yelled walking towards Athrun grabbing his shirt front. "I don't want anymore of the people that I care about be hurt or taken away!" It was then that she broke down in tears her grip loosening and she fell to her knees. Athrun looked down at her a serious expression befell his face. He knelt down and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out Cagali don't worry. We will get Kira back no matter what." Athrun assured her, wrapping his strong arms around her and buried his head into her hair.

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry that this chapter was so short again but, I have been sick for the past couple days and last Wednesday was my birthday. So with everything that has been going on I am surprised that I have finished this chapter. What I am going to do from now on is update ONCE a week because I would have enough time to finish everything. So thanks again and please tell me what all of you think! Until next week! BYE!


End file.
